nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nations of Celtanus Respond to the Seven Seasons War
Hall of the Five A bell peals across the Halls of The Five. Crows have been gathering for weeks. The Tomb of the Destroyer cracks. The God of Death reaches out a single hand and pulls himself out of the tomb with great effort. His bones sound like a falling tree. As he stands, his ravens perch on his shoulders and a black robe materializes around his skeletal frame. He stalks out of his temple and finds the four gods chatting in their common room. "Who is it." he states, his voice gravelly and laborious. They stammer and tell him. The Destroyer pulls out of his robe two effigies: a mantis and a dragon. "Very well." Stavengar Deep beneath the slopes of Armok, in the bowels of Stavengar, Azaghal kisses his wife, pats his son on the head, and shoulders his gear, heading out to the Field of Ull, where the dwarven legions have mustered. As his master of horse girds on his armor, and takes up the King's arms. Girded for war, he mounts his horse and takes up a position at the head of his legions. "Where further do you march, men? Where further do you take my standards? Oh Heimdall, surveying Stavengars walls from the heights of Armok; Oh Fulla and Eir, who watch over us all our lives; Oh Nott of Ardunne, seated on lofty Khorfin; Oh Stinheim, equal to the highest deity, favor my plans! Not with impious weapons do I pursue you, but here am I, Azaghal, your own soldier, everywhere. The man who declares war on me, shall be the guilty one. Here, I abandon peace and desecrated diplomacy, fortune, it is you I follow. From now on, war will be our judge!" Then, raising his voice, he cries out so all his legions may hear. "We did not ask for this war, men. We have been stabbed in the back by those who were once our closest allies, and even worse, those who were our brothers. We will not allow ourselves to be run roughshod over by these petty tyrants, however. Nor will our honor permit us to allow our brethren from the Reich to die defending us, without raising our arms at their side! The Gods watch over us from now on! Your task will not be an easy one. The enemy is well trained, well equipped, and battle hardened. They will fight savagely. But I know that every man among you will not shirk from his duty, and remind the world on this day why dwarven armies are the envy of the world!" "The Gods and Ancestors look down on us this day my brothers. Let your deeds reflect your pride, and today, on the fields of Aithrin, earn entrance into the halls of your forefathers." With that, he puts on his helmet, draws his sword, and motions for his personal guard to move out through the city gates and into the field, followed by his legions. Ashelani In the minds of the Ashelani across all continents a deep thrum is felt. A single vibration echoes out from the mother of all her people as the Queen sings the song of war, one not heard since since the first taming of the jungle around the hive. She sings of food, the lifeblood of her people, the lifeblood of all. Through eating and fighting and adapting have the Ashelani become stronger, and as they continue to consume and fight, they will become stronger still. And those who would keep food from those who need it, the leaders of the Rhiam Reich and the King of Stinheim, need be taught how to care for their peoples. And thus they shall care for them in the most tender of ways, feeding them with their blood and housing them in their flesh. Rhiam Reich Before heading to the field, Eckard does something he never considered doing before. He writes a will. "People of the Reich, I am sorry, but if you are reading this my service to you has ended. My life has been dedicated to the continuation of peace, and to the well-being of our people. I have failed you. My possessions are meaningless and shall be auctioned off with the proceeds going toward the war effort. I have no right to do so given my failures, but I ask that the man you choose to Shepherd you in my stead is righteous, brave, and willing to make peace. He must be a man not only capable of brutal vengeance, but of tender love. He must be able to love his people as his children, and provide for them at cost to himself. The right way is never easy. This man must make it seem so. I know of only one man capable of this. He is King Koragg. Treat him as well as he deserves." Farewell, Your Emperor, Eckard I In his palace at middenheim, the Emperor holds an adress to his people, girding them for war. All men of hte empire that were capable were encouraged to attend. "Yesterday, December 7, 868--a date which will live in infamy--the Rhiam Reich was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval forces of the Empire of the Ashelani. The Reich was at peace with that nation, and, at the solicitation of the queen, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Stinheim lands. Indeed, one moment after Ashelani creatures had commenced assaults on our ships, the Ashelani ambassador to the Reich and I had a pleasant chat. While this conversation did derail slightly into an argument over the merits of brewing season, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack. It will be recorded that the distance of Rhiam from Ardunne makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Ashelani ambassador has deliberately sought to deceive the Reich by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. The attack yesterday on our fleet has caused severe damage to Rhiam naval and military forces. Very many Rhiam lives have been lost. In addition, Rhiam ships have been reported assaulted on the high seas between Hammesburg and the Stinheim lands. Yesterday the Ashelani Queen also launched an attack against Mittenberg . Last night Ashelani forces attacked Groenstein. Last night Ashelani forces attacked Bjorndagar. Last night Ashelani forces attacked the Draum Rey. Last night the Ashelani attacked Ornhus. This morning the Ashelani attacked Hammesburg. The queen has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Rhiam and Stinheim areas. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The people of the Rhiam Reich have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation. As commander in chief of the Army and Navy I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the Rhiam people, in their righteous might, will win through to absolute victory. Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces--with the unbounded determination of our people--we will gain the inevitable triumph--so help us. I declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by the Ashelani on Sunday, December 7, a state of war has existed between the Rhiam Reich and the Ashelani Empire." Category:Treaties and Diplomatic Relations